Friends Again
by White Firebird
Summary: One-shot based off of the events of Raw, 11/19/12. When Punk comes backstage after his celebration to find AJ alone and crying, he can't believe that history is repeating itself before his very eyes. But despite their differences...a friendship is reborn from the ashes.


**Hey everyone! Here's a one-shot I got inspiration for after watching the unspeakable events on Raw this past Monday night. I just had to take what they gave us and turn it into something Punklee related. Anywho, I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving, and thank you all for the reviews and comments on the story Red Foxy & I are co-writing! Make sure to check out her Punklee fic, Take Me With You. It's an absolutely amazing read. Well that's that, happy reading!**

* * *

He made his way backstage, a triumphant smirk on his lips as he slung the WWE Title over his shoulder and sauntered around like he owned the place. Here he was; CM Punk, the WWE Champion for three hundred and sixty five days, one whole year and counting, with no end seemingly in sight. If he was going to surrender the title to anyone, it'd have to be over his dead body. He truly was the best in the world, and the past year was proof positive that his claim to that title was legitimate. Having defeated both John Boy and that primitive gas monkey Ryback last night at Survivor Series, the event that started it all, was just another feather in his cap that was already bursting at the seams with them. And rest assured, when he got to July 25th, 2018, on the three hundred and fifty fifth episode of WWE Main Event on Ion Television, he would be known as not only the best in the world...but the best wrestler _ever._

All good thoughts were quickly shelved, however, when he noticed that sniveling little rat that did the website exclusive interviews was making his way towards him and Paul. Rolling his eyes and throwing his arms into the air in annoyance, he handed the title off to Paul and folded his arms across his chest, tapping his foot on the ground in irritation, debating whether or not it was worth the fine he'd get slapped with if he beat the ever loving piss out of the kid and his camera flunky. But before he could come to a decision, the kid thrust his microphone in his face and the impromptu interview session was on.

"Um, hello CM Punk. Congratulations on being the WWE Champion for one full year", he began in his stupid, nerdy drawl that made him want to kick the kid in the face as hard as he could. "But the question I have, that everyone else has too, is...do you have anything to do with the three men who jumped Ryback again?"

Punk felt his eye twitching. Biting down on his lip ring, he let Paul do the talking here, looking as uninterested in the happenings in front of him as he possibly could. He saw something, however, when he was looking around the halls of the arena that gave him pause. Furrowing his brows together, he turned to Paul and held his hand over his lips so that the camera couldn't catch what he was saying. After getting his manager to agree with his wishes, he took the belt from him and shoved the camera out of his way as he walked down the hall to the object of his desire.

When he got close enough, he could openly hear the tiny, brunette spitfire say to herself, _"Oh, not you, not now...",_ to which a confused look grew on his features. Stopping right in front of her, he bent down a little to make eye contact with one AJ Lee. "What's got _you_ so upset?", he asked, strapping the title around his waist.

"Just go away Punk", she said through sobs. "I-I'm not in the mood to deal with you tonight..."

Running a hand over his buzz cut and sighing, part of him wanted to turn around right then and there, be done with it, and leave the little girl to cry her eyes out. But then he raised an eyebrow, quizzical look on his face as he thought about just why she would be sitting alone in the halls, looking the way she did right now. And then it hit him, an imaginary light bulb going off above his head. "Is this about what Dolph said to you earlier?"

She didn't dare make eye contact with him, instead opting to face away from, the humiliation becoming too much to bear. He was here to gloat and put her down, agree with everything Dolph had said to her, to rub it in her face that he was the champion for a full year, and probably bring up their old, dirty laundry once more. Right now, more than anything, she wished that John was here to be by her side, and that Punk would go away and never speak to her again. She'd be surprised to find out that he wasn't here to do any of that, though.

Watching her continue to shed tears like they were going out of style, he looked around the halls and found that they were devoid of anyone. Closing his eyes and sighing, he knew where he had seen this script before. Raising his gaze up to the ceiling, he couldn't believe he found himself in the very same situation that led to the whole crazy mess with AJ back over the summer. Looking down at her, he shook his head and gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his hesitant embrace. Instantly, she grabbed hold of him and he felt her tears begin to stain his shirt, and he found himself rubbing her back and stroking her hair all over again. "Everything's...going to be okay..."

He kept at it for a few more minutes before he looked over AJ's head and saw none other than the guy who had made her like this, one Dolph Ziggler. Releasing the hold he had on AJ, he unbuckled the title and thrust it into her tiny hands. "Hold this", he said harshly, ignoring the fact that the damn thing weighed as much as she did, nearly making her fall to the ground. Marching over to Dolph, he pointed at him and motioned with his finger for the bleached blonde superstar to come over to him. "Hey Ziggles, can I have a word with you?"

"Yeah su-", was all he managed to get out, as Punk grabbed him by the collar of his annoyingly bright blue shirt and threw him against the wall, his forearm pressed right under Dolph's chin and into his throat, cutting off his supply of air. "What the **hell**, Punk!?", he managed to choke out as he saw the smoldering fire in the WWE Champion's dark green eyes. This wasn't going to be any ordinary chit chat, he was finding that fact out very quickly.

"I'm going to say this once, and _only_ once. If I **ever** catch you saying anything like what you said to AJ earlier again, I will make sure that I personally kick your teeth down your throat. Are we clear, Ziggles?", he threatened through gritted teeth, refusing to let up on the grip he had the Money In The Bank winner in.

"Who the hell...are you...to tell me...what to say...to that piece of trash?", Dolph breathed out, maneuvering himself so that he could breathe and talk again. "You're the one who went out there in the ring and said all that crap about her in the first place! I thought we agreed on that fact! She's only getting what she deserves!", he exclaimed before Punk's taped wrist was right back up against his adams apple, cutting off his air. He had a dark, infuriated look on his face as he ran his tongue over his lip ring, ready to speak.

"People. Make. **Mistakes**", he said in a gruff whisper. "I'm no different than anyone in that regard. But believe you me...if you talk to her like that again, I promise that what I do to you _won't_ be a mistake."

Slamming Dolph against the wall and releasing the grip he had on him, Punk raised his fist like he was going to slug the self proclaimed 'Show Off' in the face, making him scurry away. Shaking his head in disbelief, he turned his attention back to AJ, who by now looked shocked at what she had just seen. Taking his title off of her hands and slinging it back over his shoulder, he shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at her.

"Why...why did you do that?", she asked him timidly.

"Listen...I can't take back what I've said about you or what I did to you. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't", he began, rubbing at the back of his neck, not believing the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "But regardless of what's happened between us, some good, most bad...you've always been okay in my book. And I want you to know that, if you've ever got an issue or a problem, or a question about anything...don't be afraid to ask me like you always used to."

AJ looked up at him with an unsure look, not knowing whether to believe his words or to potentially keep her guard up in case this was another ruse of his to embarrass her once more. "Why are you doing this?", she asked, swiping away the last of her tears.

"Because, whether you want to believe it or not...even someone like myself, the best in the world...makes mistakes from time to time. And I'm just trying my best to atone for one right now", he said, giving her a small smile, before turning on his heel to walk away, letting her process his words.

"Punk, wait!", she called out to him, getting him to stop mid step so she could catch up to him. Standing on her toes to match his height, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek as a show of her appreciation. "Thank you, Punk. You have...no idea how much that means to me."

All he did was return her smile with his trademark smirk, nodding his head in understanding, finally walking off, raising his finger in the air as he continued to walk.

A moment later, John hobbled over to where AJ was standing, a puzzled look on his face as he watched AJ watch Punk leave. "Hey girl", he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Wanna fill me in on what I missed here? Why was Punk chatting you up? I thought you hated him now..."

AJ shook her head, still looking on as Punk, his finger still raised in the air, disappeared around the corner. "No...he just wanted to fix a mistake. And though he's still a jerk...", he stopped to look up at John, a smile gracing her lips, "...he's a jerk that I'm proud to call my friend again."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Be on the lookout for more updates soon! =)**


End file.
